Kwazii Wakes Up A Woman
by Tofudonut
Summary: (Just what the title says!) Kwazii gets lost in a storm and comes out a girl? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Kwazii woke up and looked around the room. The last thing he remembers was being in the Gup-B helping animals in the reef and Barnacles yelling something about a storm on the way.

"Kwazii?" Peso said, "Good, you're up!"

"What happened?"

"Well," Peso said nervously playing with his flippers, "You were out on the reef when Dashi noticed something weird on the radar. It was a strange storm headed your way. Barnacles tried to warn you, told you to head back to the Octopod, but you wouldn't listen. When the storm hit you disappears!" Peso panicked, all his emotions from that moment flooding back, "We were all worried and quickly drove the ship to where we had last seen you on the radar. For hours we searched," tears came to Peso's eyes, "I thought we would never find you," He whispered.

"Don' worry matey. 'M right 'ere." They shared a smile.

"We found you," Peso continued, "sometime later. The Gup-B was stuck upside down in the side of the reef." He paused for a moment, "I looked you over for any injuries and you were fine...that is, except for one thing, uh, um..,you're a woman...now?"

"What!," Kwazii yelled looking down and finding to big chunks of fat on his chest. He reached up and groped them to see if they were real, "How did this happen?" He yelled at Peso his hands still feeling his chest up.

"Please, stop that," Peso blushed, "And I really don't know? When I check you over you had no injuries at all and were completely healthy. The only change was your sex?"

Kwazii was only partially listening as he pulled the top of his shirt out and looked down and his bare breasts. It was true. They were real and attached to his body. He covered them again and looked down at his lap. Kwazii slowly pulled the hem of his pants out and was just about to put has other hand down his pants when Peso yelled at him.

"Kwazii, What are you doing! Don't do that! Well, not here! In front of people!"

Kwazii looked more upset then chastised, but at least he stopped.

"So, what now?" Kwazii sighed.

"I'm not sure." He shrugged, "The captain should be here soon and you can ask him." With that Peso turned and continued what he had been doing before Kwazii had woken up.

Kwazii got out of the bed and noticed that although he was a girl he was still pretty much the same. His hair was an inch or two longer, but not really any different. Walking over to a mirror he saw that he still looked, over all, like himself. Sure he had boobs and some nice curves, if he said so himself, but he still had orange fur, a chunk taken out of his ear and freckles. He turned to check out his ass when the door opened.

"Peso, is Kwazii awa-" Barnacles cut himself off as he took in Kwazii's new body. She was beautiful!, "I'm sorry, but who are you?" He asked politely after collecting himself.

"Is me Cap'an." Kwazii smiled.

"Kwazii!" Barnacles shouted in shock.

"It's true, Captain. Something must have happened in that storm. I'm not sure how, but it turned Kwazii into a girl."

"Well," Barnacles cleared his throat loudly, "I'm glad you're safe and sound. Now let's get back to work."

"Aye captain. I'm going to go talk to Tweak and see if she has figured out anything new about that storm." Peso was out the door before even finishing the sentence.

The two left in the room stood in silence.

"Are you hungry?" Barnacles asked awkwardly.

"Absolutely starving!" Kwazii said running out the door, "Race you there!"

"Cheater!" Barnacles yelled after him, "You had a head start!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I am going to be using male pronouns because Kwazii is still mentally a man. Later once he has accepted he has a female body I will start to use female pronouns, but for now he, him, and his will do.**

* * *

"I win!" Kwazii shouted as he flipped into the kitchen. Shellington looked up in shock as he was tackled to the ground by a beautiful female cat. He blushes as their eyes meet and she got to her feet.

"Sorry, Shellington." Kwazii laughs, "Didn't see you there." Shellington just stared up at her in confusion. "You okay, Matey?"

"How do you know my name?" Shellington asked, "Wait? Matey? Kwazii?"

"Course i's me!" Shellington looked Kwazii up and down, from his pointy ears to his bare feet.

"You do know you're a woman, right?" Shellington asked in confusion. Kwazii awkwardly crossed his arms, not used to having breasts in the way, and scowled.

"Course I do! You got a problem with it?"

"No! No, just making sure you were aware, is all." Shellington tried to explain only making Kwazii glare harder at him. Before Shellington could dig a hole too deep Barnacles ran in.

"What's going on?" Barnacles asked walking over to the two, looking between them.

"Nothing! Are you guys hungry?" Shellington tried to change the subject, "The vegimals just made some fish biscuits."

"That sounds delicious! Right Kwazii?"

"Yeah." Kwazii said turning to the tray on the counter. He grabbed a few and walked out of the room heading to his own room.

As Kwazii was walked down the hall he heard the Octoalert. Without giving it a second thought Kwazii dropped his snack and sprinted to the HQ.

Everyone was already gathered when Kwazii flipped into the room. All eyes landed on him the moment he opened the door.

"Good," Barnacles smiled, "You're here."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kwazii asked as Barnacles walked over to him and threw an arm over his shoulders.

"Everyone," Barnacles called, totally ignoring Kwazii, "I called you all here to let you all know that Kwazii is completely fine and-"

"A Girl!" Shellington suddenly shouted. Everyone turned to look at him, Barnacles and Kwazii glaring daggers.

"What are you talking about?" Tweak asked.

"And who is she?" Dashi asked pointing to Kwazii.

"That's what I was getting to," Barnacles sent a glare at Shellington, "This is Kwazii."

"Kwazii?" They all yelled.

"Yes," Barnacles Nodded, "Somehow the storm turned him into a girl."

"But how?" Dashi asked looking over Kwazii.

"We have no idea," Peso answered.

"For now we are going to treat him no different and try and learn more about that mysterious storm." Everyone nodded in agreement, "Shellington and Inkling, research the storm and tell me everything you find. Dashi, Please, help Kwazii find some new clothes. Peso see if you can find any times this has happened before. Dismissed!"

They all scattered to go about their orders.

* * *

 **Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! :D**

 **Even just a smiley is fine! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Barnacles was working in HQ when he heard a loud scream. He was about to hit the Octoalert when Kwazii sprinted into the room and straight into him. Kwazii sat on his stomach and grabbed his shirt, "Hide me!" Kwazii shouted. Barnacles couldn't help, but notice that Kwazii was wearing a skirt. He also couldn't help that with Kwazii straddling him he could see up her skirt. Barnacles blushed and quickly looked away.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Do ye not see me!?" Barnacles glanced down blushing darker, "Dashi's been chasin' me 'round tryin' ta put me in a dress!"

"Kwazii!" Dashi yelled from the hallway.

"Barnacles, please, Hide me!"

"Get under the console! Quick!" Kwazii scrambled under the console, curling into a ball. Barnacles got to his feet and stood up in front of Kwazii. Dashi stormed into the room with a scowl.

"Kwazii!" she screamed, "Have you seen Kwazii?" she turned to Barnacles after scanning the room.

"Nope," Barnacles said distractedly, pretending to be working, "Haven't seen much of anyone actually." Dashi hummed as she thought. She walked over to Barnacles and Kwazii panicked and clung to Barnacles' legs. Barnacles blushed as he felt Kwazii touching his thighs.

"What are you doing?" Dashi asked as she moved to stand beside him.

"Uh, um," he coughed, "Just you know...Captain stuff." He knew that sounded suspicious and stupid, but he was a bit distracted by Kwazii moving his hands around his legs and leaning his face against him to get a look at what was going on.

"Captain stuff?" she smirked

"Y-Yeah." he began to sweat knowing she had already caught him.

"Really?" she asked calmly before suddenly crouching down to face Kwazii eye to eye.

"Yeow!" Kwazii shouted as he scrambled out and behind Barnacles, clinging to his shoulders to keep him between them. "Get away!"

"Kwazii! Get over here! We still need to try on a bunch more outfits!" she lunged for him, but he shoved Barnacles in the way.

"No! I don't want any more clothes or to try anything else on!"

"Okay! Okay, you guys!" Barnacles cut in, "How about you take a break and Kwazii helps me here?"

"With your 'Captain Stuff'?" Dashi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Barnacles blushed. She laughed and agreed that they could continue tomorrow before leaving the room.

"Thanks, Cap'an," Kwazii sighed letting go of Barnacles and leaned on him instead.

"Uh, no problem."

"Can I borrow some pants?"

"Yeah." Barnacles said with a laugh.

* * *

 **I really like this chapter!^^ If you liked it too, please, leave a comment! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! Sorry I've been gone so long :( I did something stupid at work and hurt my wrist. It's doing a lot better now :) So, I will try to write more! ^^**

 **Also, I don't really like this chapter, but it kinda just wrote itself and I don't really have anything else...Sorry! Hopefully next chapter will be better!**

 **Oh! And to the person who was worried about Shellington becoming a villain. Don't worry! The most that will happen is awkward incounters like the one in the kitchen. (Shellington just doesn't know how to cope with his bro becoming a woman lol) There is also NOT going to be any non-con in this!**

* * *

The Octonauts had just finished helping some cute little crabs when Barnacles noticed Kwazii acting funny. Kwazii kept moving from foot to foot and mumbling under his breath.

"Kwazii, What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothin'," Kwazii said and stopped moving.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just leave me alone."

Barnacles did as he was told, but kept on glancing at Kwazii as much as he could. When Kwazii thought Barnacles wasn't looking he would continue to fidget. Barnacles tried to ignore it, but it just got worse and worse.

"Kwazii," Barnacles sighed, "Please, just tell me what's wrong!" Kwazii looked around a bit. When he was sure no one was looking Kwazii walked over to whisper into Barnacles ear, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay?" Barnacles said with confusion, "Then go?"

"I-" Kwazii made a face, "I don't know how?"

"You-?" he stopped and glanced at Kwazii's new body, "Oh, right. Uh, Tweak!"

"No!"

"Yes, Cap?" Tweak said walking over to the two of them, "What is it?"

"Uh," Barnacles saw the worried embarrassment in Kwazii's eyes and just couldn't do it, "Sorry." Tweak looked confused, "I forgot I need to talk to Kwazii first!" Then he dragged Kwazii out of the room.

Tweak blinked then shook her head before going back to tinkering with the Gup-A.

Meanwhile Barnacles had pulled Kwazii to his room, to his bathroom to be more exact. They stood in front of the toilet awkwardly neither knowing what to do exactly. They were both men, or had been, and neither of them knew how girl parts really worked.

"What do I do?" Kwazii asked desperately, tears had started to form in his eyes.

"I-I don't know?" Barnacles shouted with just as much distress.

"Well, think of somethin' quick or yer goin' ta have ta mop!"

"Okay, Okay!" Barnacles tried to think, but couldn't think of anything, "Uh, um, ah? S-sit down!" instantly Kwazii sat down on the toilet, "No! take your pants off first!" Without a second thought Kwazii pulled down his pants and sat down.

"Now what?"

"Go!"

"Go?"

"Go pee!" Kwazii groaned as he finally let it all go. Barnacles didn't even realize he was watching until Kwazii looked at him and asked, "Now what?" Barnacles blushed and turned away, "N-now you wipe?"

Barnacles heard some ruffling and then a flush. He turned around to see Kwazii beaming as he washed his hands.

"Thanks, Cap'an," Kwazii hugged Barnacles, "I think I would 'ave peed me pants if it weren't for ya!"

* * *

 **Think the chapter was okay? Think it was terrible?**

 **Please, leave a review and let me know!^^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Captain!" Shellington called as he walked into Barnacles room to find Kwazii and Barnacles walking out of the bathroom. "Uh, Captain?"

"Yes, Shellington, what is it?" Barnacles asked trying to ignore the blush that had risen to his cheeks.

"What were you two doing in the-"

"Shellington!" Barnacles barked, "What did you come here for?"

"Oh, right! I came to tell you what Professor Inkling and I found out about the storm."

"What did you find?" Barnacles asked quickly and Kwazii's ears perked up.

"We didn't find much, But from what we can tell it was some kind of electrical storm underwater? How that made Kwazii a girl we still don't know. It doesn't really add up? And every time we run the numbers it shouldn't be possible?"

"Thank you, Shellington," Barnacles sighed, "Tell me if you find anything else."

"Yes, sir." he said as he left the room. Barnacles turned to find Kwazii curled up on his bed. He could see the moisture in his eyes and went to sit beside him. Kwazii whimpered softly and Barnacles gently slid his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Kwazii," Barnacles spoke just above a whisper, "We'll figure this out."

"What if we don't?" Kwazii asked as tears began to fall from his eyes, "What if 'm stuck loike this forever?"

"Don't say that! We'll find a way. I'm sure of it!" Kwazii looked unconvinced, "Trust me." Barnacles added.

"I do, Cap'an. I jus'-" he sighed heavily, "I wanna be me again."

"But you are you, Kwazii?"

"No 'm not. I see the way ye all look at me," He scrubbed at his eyes and his ears drooped, "I's not the same look as before. A-and now Shellington won't talk to me. Dashi only loikes to dress me up loike 'm some doll! Y-Ye don't even treat me the same!" Now Kwazii was in full on tears, "I jus' want ta go back to the way it was!"

Barnacles wasn't sure what to do he had pulled away when Kwazii had started crying and yelling. Now that he was sobbing Barnacles wanted to hug him, So he did. He held on to Kwazii until his loud sobs slowed to small shaky sniffles. He didn't care if his suit got covered in tears, drool, and snot if this is what Kwazii needed Barnacles wouldn't stop him.

"S-sorry," Kwazii mumbled as he pulled away with a sniffle, "I didn't mean to get all weepy on ye." he gave a weak and hollow laugh.

"Kwazii," Barnacles softly wiped one of Kwazii's eyes, "You are still you." he said in earnest, "Just because you have a different body doesn't mean you are different. No matter what you will always be Kwazii to me." The tears came back again, only stronger, as Kwazii clung on to Barnacles sobbing out 'Thank you's and mumbling other things that got muffled by Barnacles' chest.

They sat there for hours until Kwazii cried himself to sleep, wrapped around Barnacles like a boa constrictor. He tried to untangle himself, but Kwazii only held on tighter. Giving up all hope Barnacles got comfortable and decided to take a nap.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think!^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not dead and neither is this story! I wrote this a while ago D: I'm so sorry I didn't post it sooner!**

* * *

Kwazii woke up first, he looked around the room and was shocked to find he wasn't in his room. ' _Where the hell am I?'_ he thought. He turned to find Barnacles' face inches away from his. Kwazii blushed, had he really fallen asleep in Barnacles' arms? How embarrassing!

Barnacles murmured something in his sleep and threw an arm around Kwazii's waist making the cat jump slightly. The jolt shook Barnacles awake. His eyes blinked open, when he locked eyes with Kwazii he jumped back against the wall.

"Sorry!" he shouted, flailing a little.

"I's cool," Kwazii slid out of the bed, "'m gonna head over to the medbay and see if Peso's found anythin'."

"Oh, I'll come with you!" Barnacles jumped up and followed Kwazii out the door.

"Hello, Captain, Kwazii." Peso greeted.

"Hello, Peso," Barnacles replied, "Have you found anything on Kwazii's strange, uh, condition?"

"No, not really," Peso sagged, "There were a few similar cases throughout history, but nothing was really written about them."

"Can I see?" Kwazii asked.

"Here you go."

"Yer right," Kwazii's ears drooped down to his head, "It just says that some people changed gender is all." Barnacles looked over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kwazii. I will keep looking." Peso was quick to say, "And if you need any help with...anything I am here to help!"

"Thanks, Peso."

They stepped out of the med bay with gray clouds above their heads.

"Well," Kwazii said, "I may as well get used to bein' a girl. I don't think I'll ever turn back."

"Kwazii-"

"Don't try and stop me!" Kwazii put a paw up to stop him, "'m a girl now. I betta get used ta it." Kwazii dragged his feet as he turned down the hall to Dashi's room.

"I want ye ta gimme a dress," he said as he stepped into her room. She looked up from her camera and pulled down her headphones.

"You what?"

"'m a girl! Gimme a dress!" Kwazii demanded.

"Kwazii, you don't have to-" Dashi tried.

"Gimme a dress!" he repeated.

"Fine!" She ran to her closet and pulled out a cute black dress with a white pirate cat on the chest. "I've actually been saving this one just for you." without a word Kwazii grabbed the dress and walked straight into the bathroom.

Kwazii stepped into the room with a look of determination. He, no she, wasn't going to act like nothing happened. She was going to accept that she was no longer a man. She knew she wasn't herself anymore. Kwazii was now a she and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"You look great!"

"Thanks, Dashi," Kwazii smiled. She would have to get used to doing more 'girly' things. Kwazii went to the Medical bay hoping to find Peso. Unfortunately Peso wasn't there, but Shellington was.

"I like your dress," Shellington said, he tried not to be awkward around Kwazii, but he just didn't know how to act around her anymore.

"Thanks...Have you seen Peso?"

"He should be heading down here any minute now?" Just then Peso walked through the doors. He greeted them as he walked over to a counter and set down a large pile of books beside a few other stacks.

"What're those for?"

"They are some of the books the professor and I found that relate to your, um, switch."

"And I am going to go through them and see what happened from a medical standpoint." Peso added. "Did you need something, Kwazii?"

Kwazii looked over at Shellington as he organized the stacks of books. "Yeah, but i's a bit private."

"I understand," Peso smiled before turning to Shellington, "Thanks for your help, Shellington. I'm sure the professor still needs your help. Why don't you head back? If you need me just call, okay?"

"You're probably right." Shellington headed for the door, "Okay, I will."

Once Shellington was gone Peso turned to Kwazii, "What can I help you with?"

"Well," Kwazii began, "Ye see, 'm a girl now. But I don' know anythin' about 'em?"

"Oh! So, you want me to give you sex ed for women?"

"Yeah, somethin' loike that."

* * *

 **Please, tell me your thoughts!^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys, sorry this is so short...and took forever! My life has been a bit crazy and will continue to be for a while, So I am going to have to stop writing this story until it's over. :( I'm so sorry! But don't worry I am definitely going to come back and finish this! :D**

* * *

Several hours later Kwazii walked out of the med bay in a daze. She had never known so much about the female body and wasn't quite sure how to feel. Peso had given her some books and pamphlets to look over filled with information and diagrams. He even gave her a few on pregnancy and childbirth that she was sure she didn't want to read.

She dropped the stuff off in her room before looking around the room and deciding she needed to make it more 'girly'. Kwazii pulled everything off the shelves throwing it into the chest at the end of her bed. She climbed onto her bed and began to pull down her pirate cat flag. Tears came to her eyes as she slowly folded it and set it into the chest.

"Kwazii?" Barnacles called as he stepped into her room, "What did you do to your room?!" The room was now a vibrant pink with soft purple accents. All the pirate memorabilia that had been scattered around the room were gone and in their place were figurine and knickknacks.

"I, um, decided ta redecorate."

The room was completely transformed. Not a single spec of the old Kwazii could be seen and it left a bad feeling in the pit of Barnacles' stomach.

"Um, that's fine. It is your room after all." He looked around, "but, do you mind me asking, why?"

"I didn't loike it anymore." Kwazii said as she turned to place a small potted plant on her side table.

"Kwazii," Barnacles sighed, "You know you can be a girl and still be a pirate?"

"No." Kwazii whispered after a few second. She gently tugged off her eye patch, "No, I can't." Treacherous tears prickled her eyes as she fought to keep them in. With blurry vision Kwazii crammed the eye patch into the drawer of the side table. She rubbed violently at her face until the tears stopped.

"D-Do you want to play ping pong?" Barnacles asked trying to get Kwazii out of her suddenly depressed mood.

"No, thanks, Cap'an," She sighed, "I think I'll...brush my hair..."

"Kwazii-"

"Could you please leave?"

"But-"

"I really just want to be alone now..."

Not knowing what else to do Barnacles obeyed her request and left. He stood in the hallway for a moment, he could hear Kwazii's muffled sobs through the wall and the sound hurt him to his very soul.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!^^**


End file.
